Espectro
by Vampiric Lilium
Summary: Sakura correu pelo tempo para encontrar o queria e precisava, embora não soubesse do que se tratava, nem soubesse o que estava fazendo ali. Mas ela precisava chegar lá. Até ele.


**Disclaimer: **os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem. Exceto pelos coadjuvantes, que são de minha autoria.

**Aviso: **pesonagens OOC.

.:O:.

**_ESPECTRO_**

_- Hei, menina, você sabe quem é?_

_- Não._

_- Sabe quantos anos tem? De onde veio? Como chegou até aqui? _

_- Não._

_- Você sabe onde está?_

_- Não._

_- Pois não se aflija, pequena lagarta. E veja bem: seu nome é Sakura. Um lindo nome para uma linda mocinha. Foi com este que apareceu. E meu nome é Aurelie. Minha tarefa é te guiar para que não acabe como um pobre cão atropelado, desses que se perderam de casa. Poderá ser quem quiser, mas não quando quiser. E isso é importante. Eu lhe darei um bocado de vidas. Vai descobrir quem é logo que conseguir encontrar a vida certa, aquela que lhe pertence de verdade. Tudo o mais desaparecerá para sempre. Simples como um dilúvio. Alguma pergunta?_

_- Por que dói tanto, Aurelie? _

_- Oh, minha querida. Eu nasci dos seus machucados. Sua dor é o que te liga àquela vida de onde você veio, da qual não lembra nadinha. Não existe começo nem fim, para que fique sabendo, apenas o meio. Bem, aperte os cintos, pois lá vamos nós para o seu primeiro passeio. _

.:O:.

Por mais azarados que os humanos se julgassem no auge da calamidade, nenhuma desgraça que eles pudessem conhecer era pior do que aquela que se abatera sobre mim.

Eu precisava reconhecer que o tempo era mesmo o meu inimigo. Não havia nada de amistoso na maneira em que me mantinha aprisionada em seus domínios, levando-me para lá e trazendo para cá, então novamente por incontáveis vezes. Me esticando e encolhendo como faziam os padeiros com suas massas. Um pilantra. Um trapaceiro. A escória de toda a criação.

O que era eu senão uma de suas marionetes favoritas? Quantas outras vidas eu ainda precisaria conhecer para que por fim fosse libertada? Era muito fácil perder a fé completamente quando isso parecia ser apenas mais um sonho inalcançável, ainda que o mais importante, dentre tantos outros sonhos.

Para as demais impressões, talvez eu não estivesse sendo justa ou o suficientemente coesa – a lógica não fazia parte do meu cotidiano. Não era o próprio tempo o vilão, mesmo que não sentir raiva dele exigisse de mim um grande empenho.

O tempo era minha prisão. Não podia ser controlado ou esquecido, nem tampouco desafiado. As pessoas o temiam tanto quanto o ansiavam. Sua presença irrefragável pressagiava o fim e o começo, independente de qualquer vontade. De uma forma ou de outra, ele faz com que tudo o mais desapareça, mas o próprio jamais se findará.

Para mim, o tempo era também um mar pelo qual eu navegava sem rotas previstas.

Ninguém escolheria percorrer eras ao infinito, indo e voltando, mas sem jamais levar nada consigo. Nenhum rosto que eu já tivesse visto era lembrado na próxima incursão. Eu ainda não encontrara o alicerce que me manteria ancorada à uma existência permanente. Havia esse medo ficando em mim, que por vezes me fazia recear jamais encontrá-lo, fosse o que fosse. Um medo tangível de que ele sequer realmente existisse. E nesse caso, eu permaneceria eternamente amaldiçoada.

Peregrinar pelas temporadas históricas não era nem de perto tão empolgante quanto havia sido retratado pelos fantasiosos no mundo contemporâneo. Não quando você não tinha pelo que buscar ou alterar, por satisfação própria ou o bem maior, como eles faziam em suas histórias.

Eles não sabiam como era ser subitamente arremessado para uma nova versão de si mesmo. Eles não sabiam como era fingir estar vivo, apenas sendo levado pela mais gélida correnteza de um lugar ao outro, sem jamais escolher que rumo seguir. Muito menos sabiam o que era não sentir nada mais além dum profundo vazio e solidão, sempre caminhando entre desconhecidos.

Não, eles não sabiam como era ser eu. Mesmo a mais dramática criatura não se compararia.

Em suas denominações, essa era eu: uma viajante do tempo.

.:O:.

**Paris, Île de la Cité** – **1480**

Fazia muito tempo desde a última vez em que vi o céu salpicado de estrelas, luminoso em seu completo esplendor. Parei e fiquei observando, o queixo erguido para o alto e os olhos bem abertos. Não era por meio de um olhar romanesco, surgindo tão mais fácil num corpo de dezessete anos, que eu encarava os rastros brilhosos lá de cima.

A despeito de toda aquela formosura, olhar para o céu apenas me fazia lembrar da fadigosa sensação de queda - eu já despencara de lá mais vezes do que podia contar. Embora na realidade essa fosse meramente a única parecença capaz de descrever com fidelidade o enlaço ao redor do estômago em todas aquelas vezes em que era transportada pelo tempo.

Primeiro vinha a friagem, um jato ventoso impelindo meu corpo em direções impossíveis. Logo depois o mundo girava no que parecia uma centena de vezes, de modo a me deixar nauseada. E como se não bastasse todo esse mal-estar, meu corpo desmoronava de alguma grande altura: lá do céu.

Todo esse terrível processo transcorria numa pequena dose de segundos.

Me desfiz de meu estado contemplativo.

Houve um estribilho entusiasmado de vozes, não muito longe dali, onde provavelmente os ciganos executavam sua performance. Baixei a cabeça e, como um alguém que não dispunha de todo o tempo do mundo, respirei fundo e segui em frente.

Não era incomum encontrar a praça Parvis especialmente abarrotada no começo da noite, sobretudo quando os pedintes que se acomodavam em frente a Notre-Dame juntavam-se ao público forasteiro ao princípio do espetáculo.

Eles haviam disposto uma enorme fogueira no centro, cujo fogaréu bruxuleava em cada face risonha postada ao seu redor.

Eu esperava que minha mãe – a mãe dessa vida - não se inteirasse de minha fuga, pois me poria de castigo por quem sabe quanto tempo. Ela era obstinadamente contra a ocupação nômade em Parvis. Em suas palavras, era inapropriado que aquelas jovens moças saíssem por aí trajadas de maneira tão impudica. E não só isso, como também não se podia confiar naquele povo. Ela me proibira de ir a Notre-Dame, sobre quaisquer circunstâncias.

Não pude lhe dar muita atenção, visto que mesmo parecendo jovem e ingênua, nada do que ela julgasse indevido poderia macular a suposta inocência dos meus olhos. E teria sido muito mais fácil ser uma adulta, e não ter uma família a quem obedecer, do que ter encarnado num corpo púbere e dependente. De fato, eu preferia estar em algum ponto do século vinte e um, um período decididamente mais cômodo, onde a independência feminina não era difamada pelas más línguas. Mesmo que jamais fosse saber a qual década originalmente pertencia. Ou a qual pátria.

A caminho do aglomerado de espectadores, esses que batiam palmas no mesmo ritmo que o instrumental dos foliões, uma mulher trajando vestes rústicas me abordou de maneira súbita. Com a circulação abundante de corpos, não notei sua presença até que ela se postou em meu caminho feito uma rocha que cai do céu.

Soltei uma exclamação, os pés brecando num solavanco que por muito pouco não me desequilibrou.

Assim como eu, ela vestia uma carapuça caindo sobre a face, ocultando-lhe o rosto quase por inteiro, como se não quisesse ser vista ou reconhecida. Mas duvidei de que seu caso se assemelhasse ao meu. Também pude jurar que ela havia rido de minha reação ante seu aparecimento repentino.

- Peço desculpas – disse ela, numa voz aflautada, mas sem nenhuma sugestão de arrependimento. – Gostaria muito de ler a sua sorte, senhorita.

Ela estendeu a mão, de tez morena, exibindo um pulso rodeado de cordões dourados e dedos esguios que ostentavam diferentes modelos de anéis. Os cabelos negros e crespos escapavam do capuz, vindo parar acima do busto ressaltado.

Para alguém em minhas condições, a sorte era um privilégio do qual não se podia prover, tão inalcançável quanto as estrelas. Não havia nada que a cigana pudesse predizer a meu respeito. Um futuro certo estava longe de ser alcançado.

Agir conforme determinava o ceticismo não era do meu feitio, muito menos. Como poderia? Minha própria essência era um marco sobrenatural.

A mulher ficou esperando pacientemente, o corpo imóvel, até que lhe ofereci a mão.

- Muito bem, querida.

Ela se aproximou, colocando minha mão, com a palma para cima, sobre a sua. Os dedos morenos, contrastando com a alvura de minha pele, eram quentes e sabidos, tracejando circunscrições sobre a pele – quiromancia. Para mim, não havia nada particularmente significativo ou revelador naquelas linhas.

- Você está perdida – ela pareceu cantar, num tom conspiratório. Continuou delineando caminhos com a ponta do indicador. – Precisa voltar para sua casa. Tem alguém que a espera por lá. E espera há muito tempo.

Franzi o cenho quando ela soltou minha mão, o rosto ainda escondido atrás do capuz. Eu olhei para a palma que ela analisara, tentando enxergar alguma coisa nela. Não encontrei nada. A cigana apenas virou-se, sem enunciar uma despedida, partindo contra o fluxo de transeuntes. Fiquei parada olhando até que fosse impossível enxergá-la.

Ela devia estar falando da minha mãe.

Dei de ombros, decidindo deixar para lá. Voltei-me para o espetáculo, tentando chegar mais perto do círculo de espectadores.

Consegui me acomodar na borda, abrindo caminho entre uma escorregadela e outra.

Havia um sincronismo hipnótico entre as moças que dançavam, com os saiotes girando num mesmo compasso. Pés batendo no chão. Palmas e voltas. Era bonito de se acompanhar. Sempre achei que havia algo de mágico nos ciganos.

Por simples curiosidade, meus olhos percorreram a platéia.

Algo dentro de mim se revirou quando me deparei com uma mulher sorridente. Ao seu lado, segurando sua mão, havia um garotinho que não aparentava mais do que sete anos de idade. Eles tinham compleições similares e, apesar da mesma tonalidade escura, os olhares eram demasiados dessemelhantes.

A mulher parecia encantada, amável e muito bem trajada dentro do seu vestido de chamalote para se passar por uma plebéia. O garotinho parecia ter sido forçado a entrar nas roupas alinhadas, as pernas enterradas nas botas lustrosas de cordovão. Estava claramente aborrecido, a altivez do queixo evidenciando a sua arrogância e uma pequena fagulha de indignação surgindo nos olhos negros.

Eles pareciam fora de cena, desenquadrados. Não era comum avistar nobres em meio aos mendigos e ciganos – eles só freqüentava Notre-Dame durante as missas. Não consegui desviar o olhar, sem entender o que mantinha minha atenção fixada neles.

Só consegui me desprender quando meus ouvidos captaram estalidos ecoando não muito longe dali. E se não fosse pela súbita interrupção da música e da dança, eu jamais teria percebido coisa alguma. Movi os ombros com desconforto. Minhas costas estavam doloridas. A dor que mais cedo não passara de uma latência incômoda parecia insuportável agora.

O som de cascos, muitos cascos, fez com que todos os demais também parassem para ouvir. Pouco a pouco a vozearia se aquietou, as palmas cessando uma a uma. O silêncio durou meio minuto, até que as pessoas identificaram o barulho e o que ele representava. Quando os cavalheiros da guarda real, seguidos pelos fidalgos, irromperam praça adentro montados em seus cavalos, a grande maioria dos presentes ali se alvoroçou.

Os cavalheiros trajavam o loudel real, e isso era o bastante para botar medo naquelas pessoas, mesmo que não devessem nada para ninguém. Não era preciso muito para ser levado para as masmorras do palácio. Ou para a prisão de canterville.

Os pedintes começaram a se dispersar, temendo serem apanhados. Os próprios ciganos já haviam desaparecido quando olhei para onde estiveram dançando. Fui empurrada e acotovelada no meio do tumulto. Procurei pela mulher e seu filhinho na multidão, me sentindo subitamente deprimida por tê-los perdido de vista.

Segurei as beiras do capuz sobre o pescoço, mantendo-o fechado ao redor do rosto enquanto corria de volta para viela que tinha usado para chegar até Parvis.

Enquanto corria, desviando do contra-fluxo de corpos, dedos fortes se fecharam ao redor do meu braço, puxando-me para trás. Um soldado me encarava do alto, parecendo pouco amigável. Ele não me soltou quando tentei me desvencilhar, provavelmente suspeitando que eu fosse fugir se o fizesse. Com a outra mão, puxou meu capuz.

- O que uma jovem senhorita faz desacompanha nesse lugar? – Ele não disfarçou o descontentamento.

Dei um tranco com o ombro mais uma vez, tentando me livrar do aperto grosseiro.

- Não lhe devo satisfação alguma, senhor – rebati, encarando-o. – Agora gostaria que me soltasse.

O rosto feioso, de feições duras, se contraiu numa careta enraivecida, o bigode reto expondo um lábio inferior saliente.

Ele me puxou para perto, olhando-me de um modo que deixou claro que não estava acostumado a ser desobedecido.

Ele estava prestes a abrir a boca quando uma voz, proferida num tom imperioso, esbravejou uma ordem:

- Solte ela agora mesmo!

Nós dois viramos para olhar.

O garotinho que eu havia visto mais cedo na platéia estava vindo em nossa direção. Sua mãe o acompanhava de perto, lançando a mim um olhar preocupado.

- Você está segurando a sobrinha do fidalgo cavalheiro Uchiha – prosseguiu a criança. – Ela está conosco. Se não quiser se meter em problemas, aconselho que a liberte imediatamente.

O homem franziu o cenho, enquanto escrutinava tanto o menino quanto a mulher. Creio que os tenha reconhecido de algum lugar, pois arregalou os olhos e soltou meu braço como se sua mão estivesse encostando em brasa ardente.

- Peço perdão, meu jovem rapaz. – Ele fez uma mensura desajeitada, que teria envergonhado seu rei. – Achei que se tratava de uma peregrina.

Ele parecia contrafeito em baixar a cabeça para uma criança, tanto que se retirou sem mais nenhuma declaração após erguer o maxilar rígido.

Quando o cavalheiro partiu, o menino se virou para fazer o mesmo. Sua mãe me encarou por cima dos ombros, enquanto desciam a rua de ladrilho.

Ele estava indo embora, se afastando. Eu senti dor e desespero, querendo ir atrás dele. Segurei meu próprio rosto, surpresa com as sensações desoladoras que se apossavam dos meus sentidos.

- Espere! – eu me peguei gritando, antes que pudesse me conter.

Ele parou de caminhar, olhando-me por sobre o ombro.

- Por que fez isso? – Eu estava agindo feito estúpida. – Quer dizer, por que me ajudou?

A mulher ao lado dele sorriu, como se soubesse o motivo.

Ele não respondeu. Apenas deu de ombros e voltou a segurar na mão da mãe.

- Por favor – insisti, percebendo o desespero em minha voz. – Pelo menos me diga o seu nome.

- Sasuke – ele disse, apenas.

Então virou para frente e caminhou para longe.

.:O:.

**Califórnia, Estados Unidos – 2006**

Viajar no tempo era como atuar em um filme. Para que tudo corresse bem, bastava seguir o roteiro que era entregue em minhas mãos.

Aurelie implantava memórias padrão sempre que eu irrompia numa nova década. De uma maneira ou de outra, meu círculo familiar não se alterava. Quando eu chegava, já estava tudo preparado. Eu sempre acordava em meu quarto, numa manhã qualquer de um ano qualquer, vestindo a pele de uma nova versão de mim mesma. Nesse ponto o roteiro já havia sido inserido em minha mente; eu sabia onde estava e o que fazer.

Fico imaginando quanto tempo minhas peripécias teriam durado caso simplesmente fosse deixada sozinha em lugares desconhecidos, sem dinheiro, família ou um lugar para viver. Todas essas provisões viajavam comigo, de algum modo. Houve o tempo em que tentei entender a condição inexplicável a que era submetida, mas, como propriamente dita, não havia meios de que pudesse ser esclarecida.

Eu já havia me convencido, há muitas viagens atrás, de que nenhuma indignação ou questionamento seria capaz de guinar o rumo dos acontecimentos - um estado deplorável de conformismo.

Contudo aqui estava eu, possivelmente enlouquecendo com imagens que não deviam estar em minha cabeça. Isso eu não podia ignorar.

Alguma coisa havia mudado; as lembranças da viagem anterior não haviam sido completamente suprimidas. Era uma regra: uma vida não interferia na outra. As pessoas que eu conhecia, excetuando aquelas que pertenciam a minha família, deviam ser deslembradas e suplantadas por uma nova remessa de desconhecidos.

Como um sonho que se repete, do mesmo modo que uma doença se hospeda, aquela estúpida lembrança de um garotinho e sua mãe, uma face jubilosa e a outra nem tanto, não desaparecia da minha mente. Quase como se houvesse algo sumamente importante naquele fragmento de memória – um lembrete de que algo _não devia _ser esquecido. Pelo menos, pensei com desgosto, era como soava.

Dessa vez, eu despertara com vinte e um anos, um emprego de contadora e um filhote de cachorro para cuidar. Era melhor do que ir para escola. Nunca me habituei a idade minoritária. Não parecia certo. Talvez em minha existência de origem – porque, sim, eu acreditava ter sido trazida de algum lugar - eu fosse uma mulher adulta.

Havia também meus pais, que não haviam se demonstrado muito mais do que um mero complemento, morando cerca de vinte minutos da minha simplória residência. Eu não sabia porque havia necessidade de eles estarem lá. Quando eu partisse, eles se esqueceriam de mim. Ou, como sempre suspeitei, deixariam de existir nesse lugar. Aurelie dizia que eu era o centro cogente, que tudo se movia comigo.

Fazer parte de um sistema labiríntico, com suas pontas soltas movendo-se para todos os lados, não contribuía para um bom funcionamento do cérebro.

.:O:.

Segunda-feira era um bom dia para ir ao supermercado. Era um dia de calmaria, isento da superlotação dos finais de semana. Com o ritmo semanal ainda a ser retomado, as próprias avenidas de acesso se encontravam trafegáveis.

Embora minhas despesas fossem feitas mensalmente, vez ou outra, durante esse período, era preciso ir atrás dos alimentos que pereciam mais rapidamente. Como leite, carne, frutas e legumes, indispensáveis em minha rotina.

Na medida do possível, eu tentava manter uma dieta saudável, mesmo não tendo certeza sobre o que se passava com o meu metabolismo – como tudo mais, parecia não fazer sentido me preocupar com pormenores. Se eu engordasse cinco quilos agora, talvez na próxima viagem, num corpo magricelo de treze anos, eles desaparecessem por completo. Como o corte de cabelo que arrisquei no ano de 1887, em Vancouver.

Ainda que me entupir de gordura e açúcar parecesse simples e tentador, parecia certo manter bons hábitos alimentares.

Mesmo que houvesse tentado, eu não poderia imaginar que seria ali, enquanto ponderava entre barras de granola e pacotes de pistache, que o mundo que eu conhecia seria drasticamente convertido numa seqüência irrefreável de desastres, encadeados por um ato prestimoso.

Do fim do corredor, veio uma mulher empurrando seu carrinho com vagareza, passando atrás de mim, estacionando ao lado. Os cabelos compridos cobriam-lhe as costas por inteiro. Pelo canto do olho, notei que se erguia nas pontas dos pés, provavelmente tencionando alcançar uma das caixas de cereais.

Eu não estava realmente prestando atenção nela até que emitiu o que parecia ser um urro de dor. Larguei as embalagens dentro do meu próprio carrinho, virando o rosto em sua direção. Cogitei a possibilidade de que tivesse partido a coluna ao meio, considerando o desconjunte de sua posição, mas a descartei no momento em que meus olhos se depararam com a enorme protuberância em sua barriga, antes de subirem até o rosto encoberto por uma cortina de cabelos negros.

Sua gestação parecia ter alcançado o estágio final. Ela havia se encolhido de modo desajeitado sobre o ventre rechonchudo, abraçando-o como se assim pudesse aplacar a dor.

Me aproximei, pousando uma mão sobre o seu ombro. A lã do casaco era macia e quentinha sob minha palma.

- Está tudo bem com a senhora?

Quando ela ergueu o rosto para mim, puxando a cabeleira para trás da orelha, meu sangue gelou nas veias. A face pálida começava a suar, as feições que outrora me pareceram incapazes de esboçar algo mais além de docilidade haviam se retorcido numa careta de sofrimento contido.

- Não. Acho que ... – engasgou ela, respirando forçosamente. – Acho que meu bebê está nascendo.

A calça de moletom que vestia se ensopara no instante em que a bolsa se rompera.

- Oh, meu Deus! – exclamei, tanto pelo reconhecimento quanto pela ocorrência.

Pelos céus! Que tipo de travessura era essa? Alguém só podia estar brincando.

_Aurelie!,_ gritei em minha cabeça, tentando invocar sua presença, _apareça! Me diga o que está acontecendo!_

Por alguns segundos esperei que se materializasse sobre nossas cabeças, como já havia feito por mais de uma vez.

Essa noite ela resolveu me ignorar. Maldita seja! Serva do tempo idiota!

Respirei tão fundo quanto a mulher ao meu lado, deixando que a racionalidade fizesse as engrenagens em meu cérebro girarem para o lado certo. Não se deixe dominar pelas emoções. Esfrie todos os demais pensamentos, mantenha o foco e siga em frente, Sakura. Você consegue.

- Muito bem, senhora. Nós vamos sair daqui. – Tentei isolar a parte de mim que estava entrando em desespero. – Acha que consegue caminhar até o estacionamento?

Ela assentiu, incapaz de emitir algo além de resfôlegos frenéticos.

Deixando para trás os carrinhos com tudo o que havíamos selecionado, eu a amparei cautelosamente, temendo feri-la mesmo com um ínfimo movimento inconsiderado, passando um braço molenga por sobre meu ombro.

Ao quarto passo, alguém que presenciara a cena perguntou se não queríamos uma ambulância.

- Não – recusei de imediato. – Ela não vai agüentar até que uma chegue até aqui. Eu mesma vou levá-la ao hospital. Só me ajude aqui.

O dono da voz era, para nossa sorte, era um rapaz forte e solícito, que me ajudou a rebocá-la até as portas de saída.

O som das caixas registradoras cessou por um momento. Clientes e funcionários petrificaram em seus lugares, observando a cena que se seguia. Embora nenhum dos inúteis tenha se movido em nossa direção, com a intenção de ajudar.

O percurso até o estacionamento era curto, mas pareceu infindável naquela circunstância. Ao sairmos, o vento esfriou o suor em nossas caras, carregado de uma serenidade que nenhum de nós sentia.

Desativei o alarme do carro assim que o alcançamos. Abri a porta traseira para que pudéssemos colocar a gestante no banco de trás. Enquanto o rapaz a acomodava, circulei o veículo com pressa, atirando-me na frente do volante com as chaves em mãos.

- Vai ficar tudo bem aí? – perguntou ele do lado de fora, inclinado sobre a janela aberta, fitando a mulher no banco de trás.

Virei a chave na ignição, engatando a marcha. Minhas mãos transpiravam.

- Vai ficar tudo ótimo. – Eu estava tentando me convencer disso também. – Obrigada por sua ajuda.

Parti para a avenida. Era difícil ser rápida e suave. A brusquidão do trajeto não facilitaria em nada a dor das contrações.

- Agüente firme! – eu disse para a mulher, como um pedido de desculpas. – Chegaremos logo. A senhora vai conseguir.

Pelo retrovisor, vi que ela se agarrava aos encostos do banco, os dedos apertando o couro que os revestia.

- Obrigada pelo que está fazendo – ela conseguiu proferir entre uma lufada de ar e outra. – Meu nome é Mikoto – revelou, ainda que eu não houvesse perguntado.

Passei outro farol vermelho, ignorando o som irritante da buzina do carro que fechei.

- A senhora tem algum parente? Alguém que eu possa chamar?

Ela precisou soprar três vezes antes de responder.

- O meu marido.

Ergui o traseiro, segurando o volante com uma mão, enquanto usava a outra para tirar o celular do bolso. Encaixei o aparelho no suporte fixado ao lado do porta-luva.

Mikoto conseguiu pronunciar o nome do marido e os dígitos de seu celular, ainda que houvesse lhe custado muito esforço.

Ativei o viva-voz.

No banco de trás, Mikoto pareceu se aquietar enquanto prestava atenção nos ruídos da chamada, que logo foi atendida.

- Alô – disse uma voz firme, num tom levemente desconfiado, provavelmente por não ter reconhecido meu número. – Quem é?

- Aqui é Sakura Haruno, senhor Uchiha. Sua mulher entrou em trabalho de parto. Por favor, é de vital importância que o senhor siga para o hospital central de Sacramento, que é para onde a estou levando.

Houve uma pausa em sua respiração, seguida por um longo minuto de silêncio. Ele devia estar considerando a possibilidade de estar recebendo um trote.

Antes que sua voz pudesse soar pela segunda vez, Mikoto se aproximou do vão entre os dois bancos, agarrada às cabeceiras com firmeza. Eu sentia seu joelho cutucando minhas costas através do banco.

- Querido! – berrou ela duma só vez, fazendo-me levantar os ombros ao receber todo o impacto da voz diretamente no ouvido. – Nosso filho está nascendo! Faça como a moça diz! Eu preciso de você!

- Mikoto? – Visualizei um rosto perplexo do outro lado da linha, reconhecendo a voz da esposa. Ele não fez nenhum questionamento complementar, o que me fez imaginar a mente arguciosa digerindo as informações, compreendendo. – Tudo bem. Fique calma. Faça como o doutor lhe ensinou. Estou indo para lá agora!

Ele desligou em seguida.

Mikoto suspirou alto, voltando a se recostar no assento.

- Estamos quase lá – falei para ela, observando-a pelo retrovisor. – Você está indo muito bem. Continue agüentando firme.

Ela sorriu em resposta, um pequeno esgar dos lábios pálidos.

Eu não queria interromper o que parecia ser a execução mal sucedida de um exercício respiratório, mas precisava lhe perguntar algo antes que chegássemos ao nosso destino.

- Senhora Mikoto – eu comecei, dobrando a esquina da avenida que nos levaria até o hospital. – Esse bebê, o nome dele é Sasuke?

Senti uma pontada de dor nas costelas. Me ajeitei sobre o banco, tentado me livrar da sensação.

No reflexo do espelho, as sobrancelhas de Mikoto se ergueram.

- Co-como adivinhou, minha querida?

Olhei fixamente para a estrada.

- Apenas um palpite.

Mikoto não levou o assunto adiante, mais preocupada com as contrações do que com minha presciência certeira. Contive o impulso de bater com a testa no volante.

Era ela, a mulher de Notre-Dame. A mãe do garotinho. Eram as pessoas que não deviam estar em minha mente, que deviam ter sido erradicas. Algo não estava certo. Esses dois não deviam existir aqui, noutro século e país, como se isso fosse tão natural quanto um trovão ecoando no céu.

Quase desfaleci de alívio ao primeiro vislumbre do edifício iluminado do hospital de Sacramento.

Defronte a entrada principal havia uma ambulância com as portas traseiras abertas, para onde uma dupla de para-médicos conduzia uma maca.

Estacionei o carro ao lado dela, o que provavelmente devia ser proibido, levando em conta a expressão perturbada deles. Só quando desliguei o motor foi que notei a falta do cinto de segurança. Eu já suava tão frio quanto Mikoto, que parecia estar à beira de um ataque cardíaco no banco de trás.

Abri a porta do carro, saltando para fora ao mesmo tempo em que um dos doutores se aproximava de mim.

- Eu preciso da sua ajuda! – exclamei, exasperada, antes que ele pudesse se manifestar. – Tem uma mulher prestes a dar a luz aqui!

Abri a porta traseira, ajudando Mikoto a sair do carro.

O homem nos olhou por um segundo, absorvendo a cena. Quem quer que fosse o sujeito na maca, aparentemente ele podia esperar.

- Fiquem paradas aqui – ele ordenou, num tom plácido de quem estava acostumado a lidar com ânimos exaltados. – Traremos uma cadeira de rodas para que possa ser levada para a emergência.

No que pareceu um minuto depois, ele retornou flanqueado por dois enfermeiros.

- Fique bem, senhora. E boa sorte – desejei para a mulher, fitando seus olhos brilhosos. Era um momento de glória para ela. Seu bebê, com um par de orbes negros tão iguais aos seus, estaria em seus braços em pouco tempo. Por alguma razão, eu quis chorar. – Ele será um lindo garotinho.

Os enfermeiros a haviam sentado sobre a cadeira de rodas. Mikoto abriu um enorme sorriso, através da dor, estendo as mãos estremecidas em minha direção.

Eu as apanhei no alto. Havia alguma dor instalada em minhas costas, que não pude debelar, enquanto Mikoto me olhava.

- Muito obrigada por tudo, querida. Nunca esquecerei o que fez por mim.

- Fique bem – repeti as palavras, sem saber o que mais acrescentar. Éramos estranhas ali.

Ela assentiu, então foi levada para dentro do hospital.

Fiquei olhando as portas automáticas se fechando atrás das costas de Mikoto, tentando decifrar a impressão de abandono que me acometera. Não fazia sentido algum. Eu _queria _ver seu bebê, niná-lo em meu colo, ter sua mãozinha protegida entre as minhas.

Eu estava enlouquecendo.

Com um suspiro de puro cansaço, virei de volta para o carro. Antes que pudesse abrir a porta, fui surpreendida pela vertiginosa sensação de estar sendo alçada do chão, o corpo subindo sem parar. Houve um relampejar de cegar as vistas seguido de uma negridão profunda.

Eu sabia o que estava acontecendo. Já havia me habituado ao processo de transição, ainda que fosse sempre pega desprevenida.

Meu corpo parou, suave como uma pluma, quando cheguei ao _Registrador._ Era noite como sempre, com uma claridade difusa, acalentadora, se estendendo até onde os olhos não podiam enxergar – desregrado, sem fim ou começo. Era como flutuar sobre o céu, num espaço infinito e imperturbável.

Meus olhos se depararam primeiro com Aurelie, que me esperava de braços cruzados, a expressão indecifrável, para depois observarem os ponteiros do grande relógio. Ele pairava no ar, com os ponteiros encanecidos em constante rotação. O próprio tempo parecia abadernar ao seu redor, em ondas invisíveis que puxavam e expeliam. Um espectro como eu.

- Essa é a ultima vez que passará por aqui, Sakura – Aurelie anunciou, simplesmente.

Eu encarei seus olhos emblemáticos, que emitiam um brilho de fogo azul que sempre me fascinou.

Suas palavras não faziam sentido algum. Não havia como viajar no tempo sem o seu auxilio. Eu queria perguntar o porquê, mas haviam questões mais urgentes a serem esclarecidas.

E eu as soltei de uma só vez.

- Por que não apagou minha memória por completo? Por que quis que eu lembrasse daqueles dois? – O desespero em minha voz era patente. – O que está acontecendo, Aurelie? Como é possível que vivam em outra época, outra nação, da mesma maneira que eu?

Ela não se moveu ou piscou, nem tampouco se condoeu. Mas sabia do que eu estava falando. Ela sabia de tudo.

- São perguntas que não cabem a mim respondê-las – foi tudo o que disse, calmamente.

Eu a olhei de modo acusador, ressentida da sua ausência e silêncio propositais. Ela estava se negando a me ajudar a entender.

- A quem mais devo perguntar? Você devia ser a minha guia! Está me abandonando!

- Não exatamente.

- Do que prefere chamar seu sumiço?

- Eu não ajo de acordo com suas vontades. Minha função é guiá-la pelo tempo, acertar as diferenças que a deixaram perdida. O resto é por sua conta. Você quer quebrar a cadeia? Quer pular fora do ciclo de repetição? Aí está sua chance e você não percebe.

Eu abri a boca, mas não havia nenhum argumento aprontado. Do que ela estava falando?

Após todo esse tempo, eu estava cansada. Cansada de nunca saber. Nunca controlar. Nunca apreciar ou relaxar. Eu não me _sentia_ bem. Quando se leva uma vida ilusória, acabamos sendo abarcados pelas mais profundas depressões em algum momento. A conformidade não poderia durar para sempre. Tudo soava como um truque. Uma distração, apenas para me enlouquecer ainda mais.

- Eu não entendo – murmurei.

- E não sou eu que a farei entender – disse Aurelie, com uma seriedade que não a caracterizava. – As respostas estão dentro de você, Sakura, por mais ridículo que isso soe. Você só está mudando. Isso é bom. Mas se _parar _para pensar, nunca vai sair do lugar. Todos esses lugares e todas essas pessoas, você nunca os aproveitou. Viveu até agora como um fantasma, se lamuriando pelos cantos. Comece a sentir o que está a sua volta. Tem alguma coisa presa dentro de você, querendo desesperadamente se soltar. Quando deixar sair, tudo mudará novamente. E continuará mudando, até que tenha suas respostas.

Para ela era fácil falar sobre ações e emoções quando observava tudo pelo lado de fora.

- O que você quis dizer sobre essa ser minha última visita? – eu perguntei, empurrando todos os demais questionamentos e discursos para dentro.

Aurelie sorriu, como se a marotagem em seu puxar de lábios explicasse tudo.

- Saiba que não haverá mais memórias ou camas quentes ou vidas prontas esperando por você. As regalias terminaram. Se não enxergar o que está diante do seu nariz, provavelmente morrerá de fome ou depressão em pouco tempo. Mas não se preocupe, há tragédias piores.

Minha testa se vincou a cada frase, meus olhos pregados não à discursadora, mas ao relógio agourento tiquetaqueando sobre sua cabeça.

- Foi uma honra guiá-la, Sakura. Mas a partir daqui, você está por sua conta – prosseguiu Aurelie. – É melhor se apressar quando chegar lá. O tempo está correndo.

Ela estalou os dedos antes que eu pudesse protestar. O chão desapareceu debaixo dos meus pés e, como se houvesse sido atingida por uma onda, meu corpo rolou para longe. Eu estava caindo do céu novamente.

.:O:.

**Stryn, Noruega – 1990**

Quando abri os olhos, não havia o teto do quarto ou calor agradável dos cobertores ou a maciez do colchão debaixo do meu corpo. Não. Ao invés disso, havia um céu muito claro, de um azul imaculável, com nuvens límpidas de gelo passeando sobre ele.

Como um presente de despedida, Aurelie me deixara vestida com nada mais do que um modesto conjunto de lingerie. Após abrir os olhos, a primeira coisa que fiz – a primeira _reação_ que tive – foi erguer o corpo num pulo. O corpo, constatei após uma breve inspeção, parecia ter ultrapassado os dezoito, talvez dezenove anos. Eu já acordara com essa idade antes. Na ocasião, eu sabia o que estava se passando ao meu redor.

Abaixo dos meus pés descalçados havia uma camada porosa de neve, gelando meu corpo inteiro por intermédio desse contato. Instintivamente, abracei a mim mesma, os lábios começando a tremer. O horror me açoitou com mais força que o vento frio conforme fui me apercebendo da calamidade que se anunciava.

Aurelie realmente – realmente! – me deixara sem nada. Nenhuma referência. Nenhuma casa. Nenhum emprego. Nenhuma peça de roupa. Minhas memórias, como na viagem anterior, haviam remanescido e estavam entrando em ebulição. Pareciam ter adquirido vontade própria, pululando em minha cabeça como se quisessem me enlouquecer.

Eu havia aterrissado em um terreno montanhoso de floresta, com neve e árvores por todos os lados, sem roupas e sem saber como prosseguir. Havia males piores, considerei, como a insuportável pontada nas costas ou a crescente dormência na ponta dos dedos dos pés e das mãos. Mais cinco minutos e eu estaria morta ou possivelmente desmembrada.

Ensaiei dois passos, os pés se arrastando pelo solo regelado num movimento maquinal. Minhas pernas haviam endurecido, a articulação dos joelhos completamente travada. Minha respiração escapava por entre os dentes, o ar se condensando na frente do meu nariz.

Havia um declive ali perto. Me arrastei até a ponta dele, espiando o terreno que se estendia adiante. Cerca do que parecia um quilometro dali, uma montanha se erguia até o céu, envolta por uma espessa camada de neblina. Só havia árvores e neve cercando o caminho.

O silêncio reinava absoluto, então foi como escutar o estrondear de uma trovoada quando o som de pneus rodando sobre o asfalto alcançou meus ouvidos. Sem pensar sobre o que estava fazendo, corri em direção ao barulho. A friagem fustigava meu corpo, meus pés pisavam nos gravetos enterrados na neve, mas a dor daquilo tudo mal era processada enquanto a corrida aquecia meu corpo por dentro.

Meus pés me levaram até outro declive, o que me fez supor que talvez houvesse outros mais para cima. A elevação não era demasiado íngreme, o que me permitiu subir por ela sem me acidentar gravemente no processo. Meu pé escorregou três vezes antes que conseguisse chegar ao topo.

Me deparei com uma auto-estrada deserta, sumindo numa curva para a esquerda. O lado direito seguia em linha reta para muito longe. Do outro lado do asfalto havia mais um campo arborizado, inteiramente coberto pela neve.

Ainda abraçada a mim mesma, segui beirando o declive, optando por ir em direção a curva.

A cadência dos meus passos diminuiu com rapidez. O calor provindo do sol não era o suficiente para abrandar a temperatura regelada do lugar. Comecei a ser dominada pelo esgotamento, baforando o ar como um urso prestes a morrer. Minha pele adquirira um péssimo tom cianótico. Já não podia mais sentir a sola dos pés, apenas uma leve insinuação ardorosa, como uma queimadura, apesar de todo o gelo. Era muito fácil querer se render.

Mas eu não podia, não depois de ter passado por tanta coisa. Seria uma tragédia. Um insulto. Eu tinha meu orgulho. Que sentido faria acabar desse jeito? Era tremendamente perturbador saber que toda a minha trajetória seria esquecida, jogada fora como se jamais houvesse ocorrido, enterrada para sempre. Não haveria ninguém para se lembrar de mim ou sentir a minha falta. Saber que não estava inclusa nas memórias de alguém em especial não me incomodara antes, mas a idéia de desaparecer permanentemente trazia consigo essa aborrecedora impressão de desamparo. Do mesmo tipo que se vê no olhar de cães abandonados.

Minha visão nublou, não sabia dizer se em função dos olhos lacrimosos, que esfreguei, ou da tontura que me fez fraquejar.

Em algum momento meu cérebro deve ter congelado, deturpando todos os meus sentidos, porque não vi, nem tampouco ouvi o carro que surgiu fazendo a curva em minha direção. O susto fez minguar por um segundo o entorpecimento que me abatera, reavivando o corpo dormente com potência o suficiente para fazê-lo pular.

O movimento brusco me fez perder o equilíbrio. Meu corpo já estava rolando ladeira abaixo antes que eu pudesse perceber que havia pisado em falso. Minha mente não trabalhava com a mesma lucidez de dez minutos atrás.

Consegui chegar viva até lá embaixo, sem colidir contra troncos de árvores ou pedregulhos fatais. Minhas forças, entretanto, foram completamente desvanecidas após o acidente. Não sobrara energia para sequer abrir os olhos – acho que até mesmo minhas pálpebras congelaram. Meu rosto estava enterrado na neve, os braços estatelados para cima e para baixo, o abdômen colado ao solo frio. A dor por estar atolada ali _devia_ ser profunda, mas meu cérebro se recusava a experimentá-la.

Ouvi barulho de passos, de neve pisoteada com violência. Talvez alguém correndo.

Algo quente tocou minhas costas, o que me pareceu um milagre. Fui virada para cima e apoiada contra algo firme e quentinho – o chão desapareceu abaixo de mim. Alguém estava falando comigo. Minha voz não estava saindo, mas era porque meus dentes não paravam de bater. Consegui entreabrir os olhos.

Reconheci o rosto preocupado acima de mim. Meu coração pareceu recuperar o ritmo – eu não entendia porque ele reagia àquele estranho. Talvez fosse pelo fato de ele não ser completamente desconhecido. Afinal, pois nada dentro dos parâmetros da normalidade acontecia comigo, estava cruzando com a mesma presença pela terceira vez.

Tentei murmurar o nome dele, mas nada mais que um chiado tremido escapou dos meus lábios. Ali, segura em seus braços, fui acometida por uma tremedeira violenta.

- Minha nossa! – ouvi dele, na voz firme de um homem, não de um menino. – De onde você saiu?

Ao invés de responder, fiquei apenas olhando para o seu rosto bonito. Todos os traços infantis de que me lembrava haviam sido substituídos por contornos firmes e esculpidos, como a curva suave dos lábios ou dureza do queixo. Os cabelos pareciam revoltos, negros e fulgentes como os olhos, contrastando com a branquidão da pele. Por Deus! Eu esperava que não fosse uma miragem.

Ele tentou me pôr em pé. Meu corpo, que havia derretido contra a quentura do seu peito, se arrepiou quando meus pés tocaram o chão frio novamente. Tentei não desmoronar enquanto ele tirava o casaco forrado com lã, me envolvendo com ele – o tecido grosso chegou até meus joelhos. Foi como um bálsamo. O calor acumulado na peça de roupa me atingiu instantaneamente, amolecendo os músculos que haviam retesado. Aspirei um odor maravilhoso, algo como hortelã e sabonete.

Fechei os olhos, ainda tremendo, sem conseguir pensar em qualquer coisa, quando ele me ergueu nos braços outra vez. Aconcheguei o corpo a ele, me encolhendo, buscando desesperadamente por mais calor. Embarquei num sono descontínuo, vacilando entre o frio e o negrume completo.

Meus olhos abriam e fechavam com a mesma freqüência. Enquanto sentia o corpo balançar num compasso acalentador, o som de passos sobre a neve, afundei na inconsciência.

.:O:.

Era macio e agradável, foi o que percebi primeiro. Achei que estivesse despertando numa nova vida. Quando abri os olhos, soube que não se tratava de nada daquilo.

Havia travesseiros afofados debaixo da minha cabeça e um cobertor quente cobrindo-me até os ombros. Gostaria de ter ficado deitada ali, ronronando e espreguiçando como um gato, não fosse pelo homem que me observava, sentado na beira da cama.

- Achei que fosse dormir até amanhã – confessou ele, com um sorriso de canto.

Ao ressoar daquela voz, um grande punhado de lembranças cruzou minha cabeça no que pareceu uma explosão de imagens amalgamadas.

Ergui o corpo com um movimento rápido, olhando para tudo o que me rodeava. Havia uma lareira acesa defronte a cama, fazendo soar o crepitar singelo da lenha. O calor emanado dela alcançava minhas pernas por debaixo das cobertas, subindo para até os ombros, amornando o ambiente.

O cômodo repousava em completo silêncio, a claridade provindo de portas de vidro corrediças que tomavam o lugar de uma parede inteira, cujas cortinas haviam sido abertas afim de que a luz baça do sol iluminasse o interior.

- Você está bem?

Então olhei para Sasuke; o garotinho, o bebê prestes a vir ao mundo, então o homem.

Ele vestia um suéter azul escuro, e a cor lhe caía bem. Estava perto o bastante para me fazer recear a proximidade, sentado ao meu lado, apoiando uma das mãos sobre o colchão. Havia um fulgor intraduzível expresso em seu olhar, que me deixou envergonhada. Eram olhos indicadores de esperteza tanto quanto de um traço sutil de impassibilidade.

O escrutínio descarado me compeliu a desviar o olhar, quase como se houvesse ficado perturbada; o coração ribombando convulsivamente, o estômago parecendo abrigar um criadouro de borboletas. Eram reações completamente excedidas que deviam pertencer a alguém que o conhecia, não a mim. Como todo o restante, elas não faziam sentido algum.

Senti as costelas doloridas, como se houvesse sido atropelada.

Eu não sabia onde estava ou como fui parar ali: ao alcance dele. Durante todo esse tempo – tempo demais para ser contado –, em nenhum momento fui ensinada a improvisar. Porque nunca foi preciso. As coisas não saiam dos trilhos; o cronograma preparado para mim jamais fora alterado.

Aurelie dissera que eu saberia interpretar as mudanças quando elas ocorressem – que eram um bom sinal. Mas como prosseguir? Eu não negaria o medo que estava sentindo.

Ao voltar a olhar para o rosto cordato de Sasuke, e sentir toda a montanha russa de sensações estranhas abalar meu corpo e sentidos, só pude supor que ele era a resposta para muitas perguntas. Cogitei a possibilidade de que ele também pudesse ser um viajante do tempo, o que explicaria o embate que havia cruzado nossas trajetórias. Como também pensei, permitindo que uma pequena centelha de esperança se avivasse dentro mim, que ele fosse o alicerce pelo qual estive ansiando desesperadamente.

Mas não podia ser nada disso. Olhando para ele, só pude enxergar aquilo que parecia ser apenas o óbvio: uma presença repetida. Ao mesmo tempo em que era uma presença repetida causadora de efeitos inconvenientes. Uma anomalia dentro de um mundo anormal. Como ironia, estava ótimo, servia muito bem.

Para ser sincera comigo mesma, eu não sabia o que demônios pensar ou fazer ou dizer. E isso me punha apavorada.

- Qual o seu nome? – Sasuke tentou de novo, tencionando extrair de mim algo além do meu silêncio desolado.

Eu não queria ignorar sua pergunta novamente, mas quando ele quis saber meu nome, uma questão de maior urgência me fez segurá-lo pelo tecido do suéter, puxando-o para perto, momentaneamente esquecendo dos bons modos e do decoro.

- Em que ano nós estamos? – indaguei, sentindo algum exaspero toldar minha voz.

Ele pareceu impressionado com o meu ataque, o cenho se franzindo numa combinação exata de confusão e aborrecimento. Sua respiração batia em meu queixo. Ao notar seu olhar, me dei conta do que estava fazendo e larguei sua roupa, recolhendo minhas mãos.

- Me desculpe – murmurei, sentindo que enrubescia.

- Sem problemas – ele consentiu, mas sua expressão ainda duvidava da minha saúde mental. – Vamos por partes – sugeriu, sem tirar os olhos intensos de mim. – Estamos em 1990. Bem... parece que você está sofrendo de algum tipo de amnésia. Deve ter batido a cabeça no acidente.

Eu gostava de escutar o som grave de sua voz. Me peguei sorrindo enquanto ouvia. Mas sobre o que ele estava falando?

- Espere aí! – Sacudi a cabeça, recapitulando a última frase. – Que acidente?

Ele alteou as sobrancelhas novamente, ainda desconfiando da minha sanidade.

- Parece que os danos foram maiores do que julguei – ponderou ele, parecendo falar consigo mesmo. – Eu quase a atropelei – confessou, num tom de desculpas. – Você apareceu do nada, bem no meio da curva. Consegui frear no último minuto, mas você caiu para trás com o susto. Eu achei que a tivesse matado quando a alcancei, caída na neve. Não sei o que estava fazendo sozinha naquele lugar, nem como foi parar lá naquelas condições.

Ele falava devagar, testando minhas reações entre uma frase e outra. Eu o observava sem expressão, talvez corando por saber que ele havia me encontrado seminua no meio de um monte de neve. O quão patética uma mulher poderia parecer numa situação dessas? Ao mesmo tempo senti que poderia explodir de gratidão por saber que ele havia se dado ao trabalho de me tirar de lá, ainda que houvesse sido seu carro a me sobressaltar. Mas não era justo que a culpa fosse atribuída a ele. Fora eu quem estupidamente decidira marchar na beira da estrada, e em algum momento cambaleado para o meio dela.

Havia sido um ato honrado de sua parte, nobre até, vir em meu socorro.

Percebi que ele estava esperando que eu dissesse alguma coisa, que talvez pudesse me lembrar de algo, esclarecer suas dúvidas. Eu não podia contar o que sabia ou o que era – não era um segredo que eu já tivesse cogitado compartilhar. A amnésia que ele supôs de repente pareceu conveniente.

- Obrigada por ter cuidado de mim – agradeci, sustendo seu olhar abrasador. – E sinto muito pelo inconveniente.

Sasuke sorriu novamente.

- Não foi nada. Mas eu estou curioso... – Ele inclinou a cabeça, como se estivesse tentando enxergar em outro ângulo. – Você realmente não se lembra de nada? De como chegou até lá? Ou por quê estava lá?

Balancei a cabeça, negando. Ele pareceu frustrado.

Eu lembrava, é claro. Mas realmente não entendia. Essa era a primeira vez que Aurelie me deixara desamparada. O que me fez lembrar que havia lacunas a serem preenchidas em minha memória.

- Em que país estamos?

Sasuke apenas me lançou um olhar conformado.

- Você está na vila de Loen, no município de Stryn, condado de Sogn og Fjordane, Noruega.

Eram nomes demais para um lugar só.

Dividimos um momento prolongado de silêncio, as mentes vagando para rumos diferentes, especulando.

- Eu chamei um médico para dar uma olhada em você – Sasuke informou, casualmente. Então calou o protesto que eu estava prestes a verbalizar com um olhar frio de advertência, como se me desafiasse a contestá-lo. – Ele deve estar chegando.

Eu mordi o lábio inferior, subitamente embaraçada e contrariada e aborrecida.

- Não devia ter feito isso. Eu agradeço tudo o que fez até agora, mas já estou abusando de sua hospitalidade. A verdade é que preciso ir embora. – Não fazia idéia de para onde, mas resolvi poupá-lo desse detalhe.

Ele apenas ostentou um sorriso gaiato, do tipo que tirava pessoas controladas do sério; parecia ter achado meu discurso divertido.

- Não precisa se preocupar – ele ia dizendo. – E pode me chamar de...

- Sasuke – soltei automaticamente, o sussurro escapando antes que pudesse refreá-lo.

O homem mencionado estreitou os olhos por um momento. E me lançou um longo olhar avaliativo.

Só então percebi que eu não devia saber o seu nome, ainda que ele ecoasse o tempo inteiro em minha cabeça. Também notei que uma parte de mim queria tê-lo por perto, quase como se não pudesse se afastar, como se ansiasse seu toque.

Pisquei, tentando clarear os pensamentos. Essas emoções inesperadas, aparecendo com mais potência a cada instante passado ao lado dele, começavam a aturdir os resquícios de coerência que ainda me restavam.

Sasuke estava prestes a começar um interrogatório – notei quando seu queixo ergueu e os lábios despregaram -, mas foi interrompido pelo ruído de porta se abrindo, sem que antes alguém houvesse se anunciado.

Uma senhora roliça passou pelo batente segurando uma caneca de louça azul.

- Oh – fez ela, se aproximando com passos ligeiros. – Vejo que já acordou, e parece saudável. Tome isto, querida – pediu, oferecendo-me a caneca. – Vai esquentá-la num instante.

Movi as mãos automaticamente, erguendo-as para segurar a caneca. O conteúdo fumegava, exalando espirais de vapor que cheiravam a chocolate.

Sasuke e a velhota me observaram enquanto eu bebia, mais por educação do que por vontade. O líquido fervido queimou minha língua, mas consegui disfarçar o acontecido.

- Sra Flint, fique com ela por um minuto.

Sasuke se ergueu da cama, o olhar desconfiado ainda me analisando, então saiu do quarto.

Apertei as mãos sobre as pernas cobertas, tentando dominá-las, pois pareciam querer buscar por ele no espaço vazio que deixou ali. Eu me vi pondo a cobertas para o lado e levantado, pretendendo disparar em seu encalço. Ele não podia me deixar.

Pisquei novamente, efusivamente dessa vez, com a intenção de afastar as fantasias impulsivas.

- Você realmente precisa sair dessa.

Olhei para a senhora, que havia ocupado o espaço vago deixado por Sasuke. Seu olhar e postura não eram os mesmos de um minuto atrás.

- O que?

Ela tinha olhos azulados e uma pele da mesma tonalidade dos cremes faciais, mas visivelmente encarquilhada pelo tempo. Os fios de cabelos agrisalhados haviam sido presos num coque firme.

- Você o ama desesperadamente, menina, é por isso que está aqui – revelou ela, como se o que dissesse fosse óbvio. – É por isso que esse mundo existe. Você o esteve procurando por todo esse tempo, pulando de vida em vida, sem se dar conta de que estava caminhando para cá. No fundo, você sabe que tem buscado por uma saída. Tem _criado_ uma saída, na verdade.

De repente tive a sensação de que alguém jogava o peso do mundo sobre minhas costas – era demais para suportar.

Abracei a mim mesma, tremendo da mesma maneira que tremi sobre a neve. Eu não fazia idéia do porquê estava sentindo frio num momento desses. Só então me dei conta de que alguém havia me vestido com um conjunto folgado de moletom. A presença de Sasuke, e o que ela podia significar, atraíra completamente minha atenção. Tudo o mais passara desapercebido, como se realmente não importasse.

A velha, a quem Sasuke chamou de Sra Flint, ficou me encarando enquanto meu cérebro tentava encontrar sentido em suas últimas palavras. Olhando de volta, percebi que ela se parecia com Aurelie.

- Você é uma guia?

Ela riu, como se achasse a dúvida boba.

- Não, minha jovem, eu sou apenas mais um dos inumeráveis fragmentos abrigados em sua mente – ela explicou. – Parte do que você mesma criou para se guiar pelo labirinto. Encontrar a luz no fim do túnel, como dizem.

Ergui as sobrancelhas, perplexa.

- Meu Deus, mas do que a senhora está falando? – Como se as coisas precisassem ficar mais incompreensíveis. – O que exatamente isso significa?

- Significa que, não importa como, você, todas as partes de você, estão tentando trazê-la de volta à superfície. O que você é agora, é a parte que se nega a acreditar, que não compreende; uma encenação da longa estrada que precisou percorrer para alcançar o fim definitivo. Mas também é a peça mais importante. É a parte que representa sua verdadeira essência.

De repente eu me senti um pouco cética, como nunca antes cogitei ser.

- Você não pode simplesmente dizer tudo isso e esperar que eu entenda ou acredite. Não faz o menor sentido!

- E desde quando sua vida fez algum sentido? – contrapôs a tal sra Flint. – Quer você acredite ou não, menina, já está acontecendo. Não é capaz de sentir as mudanças em seu corpo? A dor? – E gesticulou em minha direção, como se quisesse me sacudir ou acertar um tapa. - O seu verdadeiro eu está tentando se libertar. Com a dor chegou e com a dor partirá. Disso ninguém sabe direito. Estamos na parte de dentro. Sasuke é a chave para sair, isso é tudo o que precisa saber. Meus biscoitos estão queimando!

Dito isso, ela se levantou e deixou o aposento antes que eu pudesse exigir explicações.

Minha face provavelmente ostentava uma expressão atônita, pois era assim que eu me sentia. Por um momento, pensei que talvez houvesse imaginado tudo aquilo. As chamas ainda bailavam dentro da lareira, mas o calor delas parecia não chegar até mim agora.

Tencionei levantar da cama e ir atrás daquela senhora. Ela teria de se explicar. Não era justo. Eu sequer perdi meu tempo questionando como diabos ela podia saber o que eu era – ainda por cima acrescenta componentes que eu desconhecia – e _como_ ela veio parar especificamente naquele quarto. Não podia ser outra coincidência. Uma vez Aurelie me dissera que nada era uma mera coincidência quando se era um cruzador das fronteiras do tempo. Até o momento, não achei que devesse dar atenção ao que dizia. As coisas simplesmente passavam por mim, do mesmo modo que eu passava por elas. Nunca houve empecilhos em meu caminho, nada que eu não esperasse ou não compreendesse. Até agora.

Antes que eu pudesse colocar os pés sobre o chão atapetado, senti uma agulhada desagradável na cabeça. Junto com ela, uma porção de cenas invadiu minha visão, como um filme passando muito rápido, me deixando cega. Tateei o vazio sem ver, atordoada.

Fechei os olhos com força, tentando aplacar a latência ao redor do crânio e atrás das pálpebras. As imagens continuavam passando. Precisei de alguns momentos para me acostumar a elas, para entender que estava vendo uma centena – talvez um milhar ou quem sabe mais – de imagens do mesmo rosto em diferentes feições e momentos e cenários. Era como se Sasuke houvesse estado em todas minhas antigas peregrinações, e não somente nas últimas três.

Todas aqueles momentos entrando em minha cabeça eram como uma overdose de Sasuke. Eu preferia acreditar que já havia topado com ele, que Aurelie apagou esses encontros, do que aceitar que estava alucinando ou definitivamente enlouquecendo. Ou talvez o mundo que eu conhecia estivesse passando por uma enorme reforma. E eu estava bem no meio dela.

Eu senti – meu corpo também sentia – que conhecia Sasuke, como se sempre houvesse feito parte de minha vida. Mas também havia essa sensação desesperadora apertando meu peito, latejando em minhas costas, de que eu precisava sair daqui. Não do quarto ou da cama, mas dessa vida. Não era minha vida, era só o que sabia agora. Ainda não fazia nenhum sentido, mas algo me impulsionava enquanto todas as expressões dele eram embutidas em minha memória.

Pestanejei e então o quarto entrou em foco novamente. Eu não sabia dizer se havia se passado um minuto ou uma hora. Não havia nada ali que denunciasse o ocorrido – podia muito bem ter sido fruto da minha imaginação. Mas havia Sasuke impregnado por todos os lados, lotando meus pensamentos. Era difícil raciocinar com clareza.

Era como ter assistido a um filme mudo sobre todas as possíveis facetas dele e mesmo assim ele continuava sendo um desconhecido inalcançável. Como um artista famoso a quem se admira.

Eu ainda estava sentada sobre o colchão, as pernas pendendo pela beirada, quando o atual Sasuke adentrou o aposento.

- Você parece bem – ele observou, parado em pé à minha frente, os braços cruzados. – Mas acho melhor esperarmos e ver o que o médico dirá. Você levou um belo tombo que pode ter deixado belas seqüelas.

Eu estava me sentindo perfeitamente bem. Pelo menos fisicamente.

Mas não me atrevi a objetar. Não por me sentir intimidada pelo tom autoritário da sua voz, mas porque sabia que ele não se deixava ser contestado quando achava que tinha a razão. Eu o conhecia, ou passara a conhecê-lo – tudo sobre ele – como se houvessem instalado um manual em minha cabeça. Não tentei entender a anormalidade. Outra peça jogada para dentro do saco.

Sasuke não perguntou como eu sabia o seu nome, como se houvesse propositalmente ignorado meu deslize. Eu ainda via a desconfiança e a curiosidade semi-ocultadas em seus olhos.

- Depois que for examinada – prosseguiu ele, cruzando os braços – veremos se encontramos algo sobre você. Um telefone, endereço, um nome. Qualquer coisa de que se lembre.

Ele continuou falando, mas sua voz desapareceu. Só os lábios se moviam, a face inalterada. Franzi a testa, observando a estrutura harmoniosa do rosto. O silêncio predominou. O quarto ondulou diante dos meus olhos, a figura de Sasuke se afastando lentamente, indo para trás, para longe do meu alcance.

Minhas costas doíam como se houvessem sido esmagadas por um tanque. A mudança foi rápida demais para que eu pudesse ter me adaptado. Sasuke continuava a se afastar, parecendo não se dar conta do cenário psicodélico. O quarto era somente um quadrado que ia embora. Tudo havia escurecido, enevoado. Uma tempestade se anunciava em algum lugar perto dali, num pedaço do nada. Era tudo envolvido por nuvens cinzentas. Meus olhos estavam perdendo o foco diante das nuvens que se chocavam contra eles.

- Não! – ouvi o grito que soltei, mas não percebi que o fazia.

Movi o corpo, tentando me desvencilhar da escuridão e da fuligem pairando no ar como um enxame de abelhas. Corri em direção ao pequeno ponto de luz, onde Sasuke estava parado, tentando fugir da névoa, tentando chegar até ele.

Meu corpo estava desmoronando, eu podia sentir todas as fisgadas nas pernas, nas costas, nos ombros – dor de verdade. O ar parecia ter sido drenado dos meus pulmões. Ignorei todas as sensações desagradáveis, sabendo que não podia deixar Sasuke partir.

Eu não queria me perder no limbo.

Corri para alcançá-lo. Corri para me salvar.

As batidas do meu coração ecoavam no ar, no espaço interminável, como se saídas de alto-falantes.

Alcancei o quarto quando parecia impossível chegar até ele. Saí da escuridão com um salto, a nuvens agourentas ficando para trás. Escutei um tiquetaquear ressoando alto e devagar, anunciando o fim do dia – o fim da estrada. Eu podia sentir. O quarto corporificou-se novamente.

Me joguei contra o corpo de Sasuke sem pensar, abraçando-lhe a cintura num arroubo de intimidade inapropriado em se tratando de uma estranha.

Apertei-o contra mim.

- Sakura – ele cantou meu nome, apenas. Ele sabia. Do mesmo modo que eu sabia o seu nome.

Ergui meu rosto para o dele, erguendo as mãos para o pescoço, trazendo-o para baixo. Quando nossos lábios se tocaram, meu corpo levou um choque. Minhas mãos se fecharam no pescoço quente com força. Eu não podia deixar que ele se afastasse de mim. A boca dele era macia e se movia com perfeição sobre a minha.

Tudo perdeu a importância. Todas as Incompreensões, as viagens, os mistérios e mesmo a espera incessante.

A dor ainda continuava. E foi ela que me fez empurrar os ombros de Sasuke. Num segundo, eu estava de volta ao _Registrador_, a sala sobre o céu aberto, de noite eterna. O marcador do tempo flutuava na minha frente, enorme como uma casa, descolorido como um monte de cinzas. Mas Aurelie não estava por ali, somente Sasuke.

Nos olhamos por meio minuto. Os olhos dele, tão escuros e indecifráveis, pareciam vazios. O próprio Sasuke permaneceu quieto, apenas observando. Eu quis correr para ele novamente, mas então a antiga sensação de queda me acometeu. Não tive tempo de esboçar qualquer reação, o chão de nuvens simplesmente desapareceu de debaixo dos meus pés e eu caí para o escuro outra vez, o corpo doendo por inteiro. Em algum momento a consciência me escapou e meus olhos se fecharam.

.:O:.

A primeira coisa que senti foi dor. Lacerante e desagradável, em todas as partes do corpo. Havia também vozes, muitas vozes. E um bip regular e contínuo ao lado do meu ouvido.

Abri os olhos com dificuldade, como se eles não se abrissem há muito tempo. A luz branca me cegou, me forçando a fechá-los novamente. Precisei de quatro tentativas e muitos pestanejos para mantê-los abertos.

Além do teto branco, havia um quinteto de faces mascaradas, todas olhando para mim. Arregalei os olhos. Então percebi que havia uma máscara em meu rosto também. Mas a minha estava conectada em um tubo de respiração.

Olhei ao redor então, reconhecendo a parafernália.

Minha cabeça estava vazia, eu não conseguia me lembrar de como havia chegado até um quarto de hospital. Havia uma agulha encravada em meu pulso, cuja mangueira subia até uma bolsa de soro, que gotejava. Minha perna estava levemente suspendida, envolvida num rolo grosso de gesso.

- Vai ficar tudo bem – disse um dos médicos, limpando o suor da testa. – Quase a perdemos um instante atrás, mas você voltou.

As palavras dele não faziam sentido. Olhei para o lado, para a tela que emitia os sinais que indicavam meus batimentos cardíacos. Eles pareciam bem.

Tentei falar, mas minha voz não saiu.

- Sei que parece desorientador – continuou o homem, enquanto os outros membros da equipe se moviam pelo quarto. –Você ficou bastante tempo fora do ar. Mas agora você vai ficar bem.

Eu queria perguntar quanto tempo. Uma mulher injetava algo em meu soro. Eu sabia que aquilo me apagaria em instantes.

- Vamos trazer seu namorado – informou ela, puxando sua máscara para debaixo do queixo. – Tivemos de tirá-lo daqui. Ele vai ficar feliz em finalmente vê-la acordada.

Acordada como? Ela tinha acabado de me dopar, eu já podia sentir a sonolência. Eu ainda não entendia o que tinha acontecido. Parecia que eu havia dormido e sonhado por muito tempo, mas não conseguia me recordar de nada, não com precisão. Meu corpo doía.

Outro médico empurrou um aparelho grande para fora do quarto. Foi nesse instante que o vi parado na porta. Os olhos escuros me sondavam com um brilho inconfundível de surpresa, como se houvesse se deparado com um milagre.

Sasuke.

O aparelho ao meu lado soou com mais vigor enquanto eu tentava erguer minha mão para ele, em direção a ele, esperando que ele a pegasse.

Ele veio correndo para mim, os dedos frios se fechando sobre os meus suavemente. Senti seu toque em meu rosto, então finalmente apaguei.

.:O:.

**N/A:** me sinto na necessidade de explicar sobre a gestante e o frio. Gestantes tem acompanhamento médico. O que significa que o parto é agendado em determinados data e local. Dificilmente um bebê quererá nascer de modo súbito. Sim, existem casos e casos. Mas não na maior parte do tempo. Eu fiz como nos filmes, pois é. E sonhos não fazem sentido, para os que subtenderam a one. A Sakura de lingerie no frio que teria matado um corpo humano despido? É, sonhos _não fazem_ sentido. A gente simplesmente é refém das situações neles. Que seja. Mas há muito nas entrelinhas dessa one. O que faz sentido e o que não faz, sempre tem um motivo. O que nossa mente quer para nós, o subconsciente trabalhando.

Comentário avulso: gente, Jogos Vorazes é tudo! Quem não conhecesse corre atrás! Tipo, você _não vai_ se arrepender. É uma série de livros arretados de bom.

Até, povo.


End file.
